


Ainana no ABC

by Love_REALiZE



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Big Brothers, Fan Service, Fluff and Humor, Fluff without Plot, Gen, Japanglish, Little Brothers, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Protective Older Brothers, Twins
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-14
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2020-05-07 13:17:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 3,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19210213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Love_REALiZE/pseuds/Love_REALiZE
Summary: A short story of possible in ABC around the idol of Idolish7, Trigger, and Re: vale.This is just for fun.





	1. A for Acute (Iori Vers.)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tsundere Iori and his opposite acuteness.

All the members of Idolish7 know that Iori has a liking to cute things, but the subject is always denied with "I prefer cool and sharp things as my liking" with a tint of blush on the face.

One thing as a fact, only Mitsuki and Riku, yes, only two of them, will always tease Iori for its liking, directly or not.


	2. A for Acute (Yamato Vers.)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yamato's acuteness.

Morning drink, BEER.

Afternoon drink, BEER.

Evening drink, BEER.

When relax, BEER.

When Depress, BEER.

Going out, BEER.

Every time and every where is BEER for Yamato.


	3. B for Brother (Tenn Vers.)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tenn obsession but in the end.....

Every idol has many livid of imagination for their humor.

But one thing that all members of TRG feel right to take action to which is teasing Tenn about Riku.

All members of Re: vale, TRG, and of course I7, know how much Tenn loves his twin brother, even though he always denied it with his professionalism and perfect attitude, but not with his group member. They irritate much with it.

Gaku:  
"Oi, Tenn. Why don't you try to be honest one time?"

Tenn:  
"What do you mean, Gaku? What have I done wrong to you which make you mad at me?"

Gaku:  
"I am not mad at you, but I feel horrible to someone who I found he always totally lost it every time, even his teammates and our senior saw it through pity. And you know who I mention, right?"

Ryuu:  
"I think Gaku is right, Tenn. Even I feel the same and almost pity him myself."  _Keyword: almost_.

Tenn took his breath and release it. His eyesight becomes far and frowning.

Tenn:  
"It's not like that. But..."  
'It's because I already hurt him by leaving his side and...'

Somehow, Ryuu understands Tenn's feeling and through words, he cannot say it and through action, he thinks he will hurt him more.

Ryuu:  
"Then, why don't you show it in another way?"

Tenn:  
"What do you mean, Ryuu?"

Ryuu:  
"Well, since he takes liking you as an idol, why don't you do the same?"

Tenn becomes shocked by Ryuu's suggestion. It is true that Riku always idolizes him since kids, even until now when both of them already become idol themselves. Tenn thinks back.

Finding this suggestion seems funny, Gaku tries to report back with a taste of sarcasm.

Gaku:  
"Hmmm... idolizing, huh? But, is it not extreme enough, Ryuu? Just hoping there is no disease will happen later."

Gaku's smirking.

Finding this topic will be funny, Ryuu and Gaku whisp to each other which can be heard by Tenn. Teasing him to firm Tenn's decision to realize his feeling toward his only twin brother.

After several minutes, they see Tenn's small smile and both are happy and at the same time afraid of the future. They shuddered for future events and future rivalry. And they do not want to be the middle man for the chaos.


	4. A for Acute (Tamaki Vers.)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There are only two words that describe clearly what is Tamaki's Acuteness.

Ousama Pudding

Ousama Pudding

Ousama Pudding

Ousama Pudding

Ousama Pudding

Ousama Pudding

Ousama Pudding

Ousama Pudding

Ousama Pudding

Ousama Pudding

Ousama Pudding

Ousama Pudding

Ousama Pudding

Ousama Pudding

Ousama Pudding

Ousama Pudding

Ousama Pudding

Ousama Pudding

Ousama Pudding

Ousama Pudding

Ousama Pudding

Ousama Pudding

Ousama Pudding

Ousama Pudding

Ousama Pudding

Ousama Pudding

Ousama Pudding

Ousama Pudding

Ousama Pudding

Ousama Pudding

Ousama Pudding

Ousama Pudding

Ousama Pudding

Ousama Pudding

Ousama Pudding

Ousama Pudding

Ousama Pudding

Ousama Pudding

Ousama Pudding

Ousama Pudding

Ousama Pudding

Ousama Pudding

Ousama Pudding

Ousama Pudding

Ousama Pudding

Ousama Pudding

Ousama Pudding

Ousama Pudding

Ousama Pudding

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Ousama Pudding...!


	5. C for Cute (Iori Vers.)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Iori and his dishonesty.
> 
> Really, Iori.
> 
> Tsundere to no end.

Dishonesty is a weakness.  
And this weakness is one of Iori's virtue that he keeps for everything, especially toward the fluffy small cute things.

Since he joined Takanashi Production and become Idolish7 member, the virtue is becoming more worst than before, because of one person and that person only.

NANASE RIKU.

One, Iori cannot take his eyes too far from him.

One, the jealousy for admiring CUTE things.

One, pretending to ignore the rattles from the red-head.

One, the body movement that takes liking like a kitten, which hungry of attention.

One, the random comments and actions for every event intentionally or unintentionally happened in front of him, members, managers, rivals, seniors, and everything related to their job.

But the only one which is very obvious is HIS DISHONESTY attitude for every comments or rattle he makes to everything!


	6. A for Acute (Sougo Vers.)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sougo and the unusual crafting.

"..."

No one, yes, no one has the same appetite with  Sougo.

And if you want to eat with him, make sure to hide or do not stock some items because he always has it, personally.

One day, Tamaki accidentally or not take a peek into Sougo's work bag. What he saw is making him pale enough to warn the Manager and the staff of the day to make a separable lunch in a box for Sougo and him.

And, no, thank you very much, Tamaki really think hard that he still has a long way to take his dream and live his own with much pleasure of Ousama Pudding and others.

And since one accident when Sougo is collapsed, other members of Idolish7 are making sure to keep the scheduling for his diet on Sougo's special items or ingredients. They really do not want that one of them cannot come to their together job of the day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, the items for Sougo really make me do not want to explain or per se it one by one. They are special and I took trauma on it, the same with Tamaki's reaction. So, keep them to your imagination, though, we all know what it is.


	7. A for Acute (Nagi Vers.)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nagi and Anime. Inseparable.

Nagi is half-Japanese himself.

Nagi loves Japan.

Nagi like Japanese Culture, traditional or modern.

But only one that can make Nagi's Japanese blood boiled hot.

A. N. I. M. E.

Just that one word and his world are full of colors.

But, hey, no one cannot blame him, the public saw it as normal typical foreign people who love Japanese in very modern culture.

But,

Mitsuki saw him as an anime maniac, especial Magi☆Cona is involved.

Iori, Yamato, and Sougo. They take it as a normal and typical foreigner.

Tamaki.  
Normal. Too much energy. But a lot of fun.

Riku.  
Unique, because they can have any kind of dialogue in interesting and maybe a little twisted way. And, hey, only both of them know it.

And gladly, the agency takes liberty for their own interest, so they are happy with the atmosphere that Nagi has created for them.


	8. A for Acute (Tenn Vers.)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tenn and Riku and Sweets. And Over-protective.

"..."

"..."

Both Ryuu and Gaku cannot say anything and think anything about their center.

Their Center and his snack. All over the coffee table in their dorm lounge.

But there is no sight of him in the dorm.

Only both Ryuu and Gaku in there because of their different schedule and still waiting for the next job.

"I will try to have a Rabi-chat with that brat!" claim Gaku in a high voice.

* * *

  _TRG Rabi-chat_

 

 

_Gaku: Hoi, brat._ __Why is there too many_ _  
__of your sweets in the lounge?_ _

_Tenn: Oh, that._  
_All of it is from the producer_  
_from my morning job._

__Tenn: Do not dare to throw them all._ _

_Tenn: All of it is a limited edition_  
_flavors and I have not eaten._

_Tenn: AND ALSO DO NOT TOUCH AND EAT ANY OF THEM!_

_Gaku: ..._

_Gaku: Are you serious?_  
_There are in total of 4 dozens of it._

_Tenn: Ah..._

_Tenn: Half of it I will give it to Riku  
_ _when I will visit the Idolish7's dorm tonight._

_Gaku: Ryuu said what if that all of it_  
_will be put in the refrigerator._

_Tenn: Well, that's okay._  
_Thanks for the help._

_(Tenn is offline)_

 

 

* * *

 

"Well, that's it," said Gaku.

"Say, he said that he will go there tonight?" ask Ryuu.

"And do not say that these sweets are also his twin's ...", worried Ryuu.

"Hope not, hopes not," said Gaku.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A piece of fact from the writer.
> 
> This chapter is very fortunate to be published on August 9th.
> 
> Yes, you know it just from the number.
> 
> GakuxTenn's Day.
> 
> For the pair fans, happy day to you.
> 
> For IDOLiSH7 fans, please support the pair as both character supporter.


	9. C for Cheers (Nagi Cent.)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nagi and his never-ending smile. Even the President makes it official.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Made for Nagi's birthday on June 20th, 2019.

One time there is a survey in their one of unofficial webs and Banri (un)accidentally answered it.

Accidentally and/or not, Nagi saw and giving comment on it, online with pseudo character. and he is not forgotten for taking the picture of it as a piece of evidence and he will ask others about that particular survey.

Just to be the exact day that Idolish7 has a day off tomorrow and they plan for it as fan letters reading day. And Nagi will not miss the chance because he is totally curious. Because in his mind that survey answers more related to their center, not him. but how about the others? Hoping that his mind did not betray him.  _(just pray for it, Nagi)_

At 10 A.M. in their sharing hall with Banri, Manager and the President also, they started reading the letters one by one.

Just about 15 minutes after they started, Nagi gave a surprise little fake cough to gaining attention to him.

Nagi:  
"*cough*"

Mitsuki:  
"What's wrong, Nagi? Do you need water? I can get it for you."

Nagi:  
"No, Mitsuki. I don't need it. I just need all the attention. That's all."

Yamato:  
"Why? Do you find a love letter between them?" *smirk*

Nagi:  
*pout* "No."

Tsumugi:  
"So, what is it, Nagi-san?"

Nagi:  
*cough* " The other day, I accidentally or not answer and reply a survey in one of our unofficial webs."

Banri:  
"Aah... is that about that, Nagi-kun?"

Nagi:  
"Yes. So, I really want your answer as well. All of you."

Tamaki:  
"Then, what is it?"

Nagi:  
"One. Who is the group's Cheer Leader?"

Iori:  
"Hee... Interesting."

Nagi:  
"Two. Who is the Best Supporter?"

Otoharu:  
"Hoo...."

Nagi:  
"Three.  Between the seven, who is the sunshine inside and outside the job and concert?"

Riku:  
"Hmmm..."

Nagi:   
"So, what do you think?"

All of them are in thinking mode except Nagi. But Banri is trying for eye-contacting them all for that obvious one answer that he had answered that day. Surprisingly, Yamato and the President are helping Banri with it. Otoharu to his daughter. Yamato to Sougo, Mitsuki, and Iori. Riku and Tamaki obviously know it well. This action really makes Nagi confused. Totally Confused.

Between the curiosity and confusion, Nagi really wants to take all solemnly.

First, Banri opens the answer that he had answered that day to all and followed by one consecutive answer to all the survey questions in one name only.

Banri:  
"Well, my answer inside the web really attract many fans attention and they agreed in one voice and one name only."

Iori:  
"Is that really obvious that we also agree to it?"

Otoharu:  
"Nagi-kun. If we open the same between the staffs inside and outside the job, they already know. But, are you disagree with it?"

Nagi:  
"No. I just want to know the reason. Really."

Tamaki:  
"Well, that's easy."

Riku:  
"I agree."

With Tamaki's exclamation and Riku's agreement, the others are nodding in harmony.

Nagi:  
"And the reason is?"

Otoharu:  
"Because Nagi-kun is the sweet gentleman to all the fans..."

Banri:  
"Easy to ask for help..."

Tsumugi:  
"Always cheering with no hesitation..."

Yamato:  
"Eccentric..."

Mitsuki:  
"Unique..."

Iori:  
"Supportive..."

Tamaki:  
"Hilarious..."

Sougo:  
"Full of Ideas..."

Riku:  
"And importantly, Nagi. You really are our sun and the light. But Nagi, if you think that one of three answers will be Mitsuki, Tamaki, and me, that I will have to disagree. And I think the other also in one voice with me."

Yamato:  
"Riku is right Nagi. Without you, who will keep looking for our smile?"

Otoharu:  
"You know, Nagi-kun. Even I want to give you a certain nickname for it." *smile*

Tamaki:  
"Ooohhh... What is it, Boss?"

Otoharu:  
"The Guardian of Smile of Idolish7. Perfectly with the capital letter."

With the President claim, Nagi showed his most famous shocked face and wide his eyes that can make them pop out of the socket.

Riku:  
"Ah... he froze."

All:  
"Hahaha..."

As Nagi shocked, all of them happily laughing and clapping their hand together.

To the sound of clapping, Nagi returns to normal, and on impulse, he jumps and exclaims that makes all of Takanashi Production members and talents cheers happily.

Nagi:  
*JUMP* "OH, YES. I LOVE YOU ALL. THANK YOU. THANK YOU."

_(Without Nagi's knowledge, Riku shares it lives and Mitsuki records for surprises reasons and collection)_

With Nagi's broken Japanglish, the cheering is continuing and the letters are forgotten to be read.

That day, all of them try to emulate another three questions to another to emulate and giving titles. And Banri and the President will not forget to update all the profiles in the official website about today's title and their happiness in pictures and videos. Tsumugi will help with the story-making and story-telling.

Ah, what a relax and happy day inside the Takanashi Production.


	10. A for Acute (Riku Vers.)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Riku's adventures of giving.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This Chapter has been posted on July 9th, dedicated for the Twins' Birthday.

Not many know that Riku wants and always want many things but always feels helpless in deciding to keep it for himself or others.

But every member of Idolish7, including their managers, the staffs and workers at Takanashi Production, always thankful from the red-hair boy for his little souvenirs for them, and even they or the boy himself put the item surrounds the working area and the dorm.

Including the pink bunny, Kinako, the red-head boy gives the best as fluffy as possible, and of course, his Production President really thankful for them.

Everywhere Riku goes to his work locations, he always tries to find a little shop full of little souvenir or second-handed shop or cheap (100 Yen) shop. He will explore through with the little spare time he has for finding the unique or unusual or interesting for everyone, even for decorating his little room as colorful as always.

His twin brother including, even though not close as always, but Riku will find its way to send or give the little something special. (Reminder: Tenn always have a little special corner only for Riku)

As naive as always (Iori's word), he cares for every smile for the members of Idolish7. His little items always find its way to their little space.

Iori, even with his Tsundere attitude, will always keep them in a special care box in his hidden corner (and Iori doesn't know that Mitsuki knows it well where he keep it).

Yamato, as the Oni-san in their group, has the shelves for them. And if he cannot find a suitable space in his room, he will put in a suitable corner in the dorm.

Mitsuki, he will put in his room as transparent as possible because all the little surprise will become his big treasure from a little brother (well, that is Mitsuki's complex because of Iori and do not blame Iori for this).

Tamaki, even though he will find it troublesome as always and because he always thought Riku as his little brother, even though Tamaki is younger than Riku, he cares for them and put them in the shelves where it always up in the tidy corner and he always banned for everyone to touch that little corner.

Sougo, as tedious as always he becomes, he will put everything that Riku always gave to him in the dorm area, and if he finds it amusing to be put in his room, he will put them near the bed for his own amusement.

Nagi, as full as his room with his collection of Magical☆Kokona figurine as high and wide as always, as little space as he has, the souvenir will put as usable as possible or put it in Tamaki's, Sougo's, or everyone, even the little corner near the town entrance, because he cares for the beauty in every corner of the living.

And Riku will give his very best smile as innocent as possible because of them.


	11. B for Breath (Riku Vers.)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part One of Four which focus on Riku.

Part 1: ~Spring~

Season change and the new beginning when all living things are awake from their slumber.

But not with the certain red-haired idol.

It is true that the warm give him a life, but the begin of spring is not fun at all.

Most of the adult, including Iori whose behavior is adult-like, will mother-hen him like there is no other day for him to enjoy life.

The most thing Riku hate is the restrain the adult put to him when his relapse.

While Riku senses it as pity but in the wrong and true way, the adults may saw it as sympathy and over-worry of bad things, complete with bad news which may happen.

In a way, he himself knows his body well.

But, their pity is the burden to him, and that is the thing that becomes his no.1 of relapse. No one knows it. Especially in the spring.


	12. A for Acute (Gaku Vers.)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A pinch of sugar and some marshmallow for life.
> 
>  
> 
> Dedicated for GakuxRiku.
> 
>  
> 
> Accidentally do so.

Two different families.

Two different life.

That is the general life of Yaotome-Yamamura Gaku's life.

One side is Yaotome Gaku as an Idol for his father agency.

Another side is Yamamura Gaku as a chile of a Soba Shop Owner's grandchild.

On one side, Gaku wants a normal life. But inside of him, he wants both sides to become one that created who he is.

But, as for today, two can become one if he created himself, right???

That is what Gaku's life today.

As Gaku takes the living as busy and successful Idol just as his father wants, his free life in normal, he takes the life as Yamamura.

Gaku is sure to live both, but he prefers Yamamura better because his Yamamura's blood is much better than Yaotome.

His official biodata on the TRG official website only has one thing that makes Gaku grinning like a fool as he can.

Gaku's official favorite item: SOBA

Yup, folks. The fact is speaking.

One interview, Gaku has answered the question about his success, he answered it with SOBA as an answer.

Of course, his favorite menu on the top is SOBA.

And when he has free time, he will use it to visit his family's shop and helped them OR goes to many SOBA specialty shops for their top list, high rated, best menu, favorites, and even the shop's challenge.

Oh, on the side, his partner in crime will be Riku. Yes, the Nanase Riku of Idolish7.

Ever since Gaku started delivered to Idolish7's dorm or agency, he is happy to the granted, especially at first he can be closer to the juniors and manager. The first time, the receiver is the manager of the group. The second is the manager and the center, Riku. And the third time of delivery to Idolish7 is the Center himself, Riku.

After that third time, Gaku secretly does the Rabbi-chat to Riku for occasional outing personally, or you can say as 'Soba-DATE'.

Each of them will review the soba that they had, the challenge that they faced, even they have managed to have an account in Gaku's phone for it. Even their duet for this has a high rating for an unofficial side job for it.


	14. A for Acute (Ryuu Vers.)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Home Sweet Home.

Okinawa.

A place that he loved.

A place where he was born.

A place where his family is united.

A place where he learns everything about himself.

 

Okinawa, the best tourist spot in Japan from across the world.

From the variety of exotic views of islands and white sands and blue ocean and sky to the many varieties of culinary, local and international which intentionally invented with traditional to modern taste which the creator is satisfied even without the "star" grade and compliment.

 

 Okinawa.

The best place of any other place which Ryuu doesn't want to trade with.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, I think that this Ryuu's part of Acute more like an obsession toward Okinawa in general. Since most of his part of speech in anime, he talked about his love of Okinawa as his home which far from Tokyo.
> 
>  
> 
> I totally have no knowledge of Alcoholic Drinks, so for Ryuu's part, I am truly sorry for his addiction for the Awamori part, since it was mentioned a lot in anime.


End file.
